


I'm a Mean Pianist

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [32]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Because there are never enough scenarious for House hiring Chase, Happy Ending, He just wants them to be happy, M/M, Meddling Wilson, Mentions of Slash, No Smut, Pre-Slash, a little bit AU, both still Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase’s job interviewer with House wasn't really an interview, it was a blind date, but that doesn't look good on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Mean Pianist

House sighed in exasperation, sitting down at the fancy restaurant table in the late evening. The 'blind date' set up by Wilson smiled at him brightly 

"Hi, I'm-"

"Why would he set me up with you?" House cut him off, picking up the menu and promptly ignoring his date "What are you? 26?"

"Uh...yes? How old are you?" 

Interesting. House can hear an accent. He'll have to hear him talk more to place it. "46. I'm old enough to be your father. This is a waste of time." He chances a look up then, and the blond looks visibly hurt. House knew he was pretty as soon as he walked in, but up close...there aren't any of the normal flaws. His face has no imperfections, he has sun-kissed skin, okay, so he's from somewhere hot. His long blond hair is tucked behind his ears, eyes sea blue, delicate nose, strong jaw, a hint of peach fuzz. Lightly toned. He doesn't dress well, his colours are atrocious, a pink striped shirt with a thin purple tie and jeans, but he doesn't need matched clothes, because they fit well, and he's got a good body. Lithe. Lean. Just how House likes them. 

"It's a good thing I'm a masochist, or this would be downright painful."

House can't help the quirk of his lips, and he nods "You into guys 20 years older than you?"

Chase shrugged "I told Wilson I had a type, I like smart, snarky older guys. You may be surprised by this, but I'm a sub." His voice is teasing and sarcastic. But the word sub sends delicious thoughts through House's mind. Yes, the kid does look as though he'll make a good sub, skin covered in red welts and a black leather collar. On his knees, large blue eyes looking up, begging. Yeah. House can see that. Chase shoots a grin at the pretty waitress, who flushes. "Uh...steak, medium with chips, thanks,"

House is a little impressed by that. He's not a fitness freak. "Same for me." He hands over his menu and the waitress nods 

"Any drinks?"

"Some wine?" House suggested, and the blond smiled 

"A bottle for him, I'll take some water." The waitress nods, and disappears. House frowns

"I'm assuming you're not trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me, why no alcohol?"

"Nice try, mate," Chase rolls his eyes, and House realises where the accent's from. Australia. How delightful. The kid looks like an Australian surfing pro. "Anyway, what's your name? What do you do? Wilson didn't tell me anything, he's a sucker for surprises. I'm Chase. Well- I'm actually Robert, but I'm nor-"

"You're nervous," House smirked, and the blond fake glared at him. The older man shrugged "I'm Gregory House, but I prefer House."

"Oh really? What do you do?"

Huh. Wilson really hadn't told the kid anything. Why not have some fun? "I'm a pianist."

"Oh wow," Chase links his hands together "I never quite got the grip of a piano. The violin sang to me more. Where did you learn?"

"Self-taught."

"Woah." 

House rolled his eyes "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a Doctor," Chase nodded "I moved here a couple of months ago, work down in a hospital near Princeston." He rubbed the back of his neck "I'm an intensivist, but I'm trying to work my way up to diagnostician, I'm probably a better surgeon though, I should stick to where I am," he grinned, and now, House was impressed. So, he wasn't just a pretty face. He was a violin playing, surgery doing, Australian surfing, pretty boy. That made things much more interesting. "How do you know Wilson anyway? He works down in Princeston, how'd you meet? He says your his best friend, and he also says he hates you as much as he loves you. Some kind of friendship."

"He was drunk in a bar, got into a fight, got arrested, and I bailed him out because he looked interesting." At least that was the truth, Chase nodded, laughing a little, as their drinks were set down by the pretty waitress. 

"He's an interesting drunk," Chase took a sip of his water

"How do you know him?" House asked, Chase didn't seem like the type of friend Wilson would have. But then, Wilson often got distracted by pretty things with long legs and award winning smiles. 

"He treated my rather for cancer, he passed a few months ago. Wilson was good, reassuring, he even came to the funeral. He's a good guy, he just needs to get the whole...cheating on his wives things under control," House snorted into his wine, taking a deep sip. "So, what's the real reason you freaked out when you saw me? It can't possibly be because I looked too young. You like young. You go for young." House arched an eyebrow as though to say 'how do you know that?' and Chase rolled his eyes "Because a young person interested in an older person makes them interesting. Makes them troubled. And you like puzzles, obviously. So now, you go for younger people. So come on," he leaned forward "Why'd you freak out?"

Because you look out of my league. "Because you barely look legal."

Chase laughed, head tipping back, revealing a lovely expanse of neck "I don't buy that," he shrugged "If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine. I like a good puzzle too. More of a crossword type of guy."

"That would make you a good diagnostician." 

"You're right there," he thanked the waitress, who set their plates down, touching her arm gently, she cooed, and rushed away giggling to her other waitress friends. House rolled his eyes 

"She's gonna leave you her number."

Chase looked up "Who?" And Christ, he was naïve, innocent, with those large blue eyes and parted lips, so young-looking it should be a sin. 

"The waitress, genius, who else?"

"Why would she leave her number? Can't she see I'm on a date with you?" He popped some steak into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, flavours bursting on his tongue. The meal was good. And the meat was done just the way he liked it. Wilson had done well to recommend this place. 

"I don't think people look at us and assume we're dating."

"Well, Wilson thought we'd be a good match. And so far, I'm agreeing with him."

House's eyes widened; "Seriously?"

"Well yeah, this is going well..." he paused, suddenly self-doubting and self-conscious. House found it strangely endearing "Isn't it? Are you not enjoying it-"

"No, no, it's...going well, I just..." he frowned "Don't you go on dates all the time? People must be asking all the time."

"Why would they?"

"You-" he doesn't have any idea how desirable he is. He's anyone's dream. He should be a model, and he doesn't know how good looking he is. He's never been told. People just assume he knows. "I like you, Wombat." House says finally, Chase rolls his eyes at the nickname, but lets it slide, and nudges his plate forward when House takes a handful of his chips despite having a full plate. That seals the deal. "You're smart. I wanna hire you." 

"Uh...thanks? But I can't play the piano-"

"Don't be stupid," he snapped flippantly "I'm head of Diagnostics at Princeston, I need a third duckling in my team. That's how I know Wilson."

"You lied to me?!"

"I do play a mean piano." 

Chase stared at him in disbelief "You...why would you lie in the first place? What could you gain from that?!"

"The fact that if it didn't go well you couldn't track down the place I work and become a stalker." He leaned forward "So, job, you want it?"

"Well...I...uh...m-m...y-yes, I guess. Yeah. Yeah I do," He gave a shaky laugh "What just happened?"

House beamed "I just got my third duckling."

"Wilson's lost his mind," Chase muttered under his breath, popping a chip into his mouth "So what now?"

"How did you get here?" House demanded, Chase's eye lashes fluttered and the authorative voice, and he didn't even seem to notice. Huh, House thought to himself, a thing for Authority. That could work nicely. Considering House is going to be his boss. 

"Um..." he bit his bottom lip, "I walked. I only live a few-"

"You're gonna get on my motorbike with me, I'm gonna take you to my apartment, we're gonna have crazy, hot wild sex, and then we'll both go into work tomorrow." He stood, hand up for the check, Chase stood too, stumbling after him slightly 

"R-right."

"Don't worry," House shrugged "Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm very obviously a dom."

...  
...  
...

"He's good," Foreman murmured from the observation stand as they looked down and watched Chase perform the surgery "Where'd you find him?"

"What do you mean?" House exclaimed "I obviously went through all the candidates at the interview stage and hired the best one!"

"I'm meant to believe that you randomly decided to start following the rules?"

"Fine, you got me, I'm also sleeping with him."

"House, this isn't funny." Foreman warned "He is properly trained?"

"You think I would hire someone even if they weren't trained?! Foreman, I am appalled. If this is how you talk to your gang friends, I'm not sure I want to be black with you anymore." 

Foreman sighed, massaging his temples, and walked away, deciding it wasn't worth it. House smirked, limping over to Wilson's office, where he would brag about fucking his boyfriend into next year last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith, who's a bit of a genius :) She prompts basically every single one of my stories in this series xx


End file.
